


Fire and Ice

by Akuoni



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descriptions<br/>(Anonymous)<br/>I am a sucker for super descriptive scenes, especially stand-alones that tell you the inside story without being a huge long piece. So, I guess what I'm asking for is for some lovely anons to write mini-fills describing something. Anything.</p><p>http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4941.html?thread=10443597#t10443597</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

It was interesting to observe. To look down at an unsuspecting prey. Her favorite were the dragons, scaling sheer cliff faces to observe them. A silver-white frost dragon whose scales gleamed almost pearlescent this time. Almost close enough to see the way shadows fell on certain areas where the scales could almost be called horns were they anywhere on the head.

She knew that her bow would strike true. That brackish black blood would be drawn. That there would soon be the smell of copper and the taste of blood on her lips and a burning from the cold, but it brought a grin of malice to her face to remember past battles even as she enjoyed the current.

Rolling and dodging, her voice raised as was his. ANd then she drew on the thing most terrible. SHe hated that it forced her own death upon her to use it, but it was her only defense against flight. SHe unleashed the knowledge of Mortality and watched him collapse with a scream, ploughing a deep furrow into the ground as he lay stunned. She gave him those precious seconds to orient himself as she drew her blade.

Crimson red sparks danced across the blade as she fought against tooth and claw. Her own blood was drawn by a massive paw, ice leaving her covered in spines as he shouted in such tight quarters that she found herself immobilized by a leg frozen in a block of ice and chills running down her spine. His mouth opened in a vicious bite and she turned, thrusting her hand out in desperation.

There was resistance in the soft palate that gave way with a pained shriek cut short. A heavy weight landing on her and making her scream as the ice shattered like glass and ripped her flesh like hair-fine razors. THe dragonborn lay beneath her slain enemy as he melted into fire, the world fading to black and a chorus chanting in her ears.


End file.
